Adventures of John: New World Order
by John The Adventurer
Summary: The day after Easter, a second moon appeared in the sky. The world faced an enemy it had never seen before, an enemy more advanced in every way. The world fell before this new threat, but merely a week after the appearance of the second moon, everything was back to normal and it was the day after Easter once more. How is any of this possible? Read and find out for yourself.
1. Introduction

Adventures of John: New World Order

Introduction

My name is John the Adventurer. Not really. But in order to protect my identity, I usually refer to myself as such. Our world, our reality, is not the only one there is. There are an infinite number of planes of existence beyond our own, realms of myth and magic filled with all manner of beasts and creatures. There are those among us, ordinary people in all other aspects, that have a connection to one or more of these worlds. Their connection to these worlds can often give them abilities beyond those of other men, or even provide passage to these worlds. Many of these gifted individuals are unaware of their abilities.

I am one of these people, except I am aware of my gifts, and I am not merely connected to one realm, but to all of them. Because of this, I can see and speak with creatures from these realms, as well as separate my spirit from my body and use it to travel to these realms. When I am in these other worlds I can use the magic inherit in these worlds to do anything I can dream of. These are the tales of my journeys through the magical realms. These are the Adventures of John. Why am I posting my tales on a fan fiction site, you ask? Well, you wouldn't believe the people I've met.

. . . . .

So, I've done a lot since we first met. Or since I started writing these stories, anyways. I saved the universe from a crazy rift-opening spell. One of those times it was actually my fault, and the other time it was the fault of my friend Jack Frost, who would later be the best man at my wedding. My wife is Elsa the Snow Queen, and she is currently pregnant with our child. I'm technically almost forty, though I look like a teenager in this world and a guy in his twenties everywhere else. Not long ago I saved the entire multiverse from the Void, which was going to consume everything. You're welcome for that, by the way.

My list of friends and allies is full of all sorts of wacky characters, from my old buddy the Mad Hatter to my sometimes ally Elphaba, aka the Wicked Witch of the West. She really doesn't like me much, but she will help out occasionally if she feels like it. I am also a friend and occasional companion of the Eleventh Doctor, but seeing as the last time we spoke he was almost on his way to Trenzalore, I doubt we'll be meeting again anytime soon. I'm also an honorary member of both the Justice League and the Avengers, which is really cool.

Unfortunately, while I have a host of amazing powers, none of them work in our world. Unfortunately, magic is dying out in our world, and there just isn't enough of it for me to do anything other than see magical stuff and send my mind to the magical realms. Luckily I was able to establish a permanent connection to Arendelle, which is actually in an alternate universe, so I split my time between our world and Arendelle, where I spend nearly all of that time with my pregnant wife. In this world I live an almost ordinary life, until the universe decides it needs me again.

I was hoping that I would be able to relax for a while, just read, write, and enjoy my time with my wife as well as my time away from school for spring break, but the universe had other plans. The Shadow Trickster, one of my oldest enemies, returned and was somehow able to split my soul in half, transforming me into two separate entities, one of which had all my powers but none of my humanity, and the other with none of my powers and all of my humanity. Luckily, with the help of Jack Frost, Nicholas St. North(Santa Claus), and my wife Elsa, I was able to bring my two halves together before anyone got hurt. Unluckily, Hans, who had previously gained the throne of the Southern Isles by killing off nearly all of his brothers and tried to invade Arendelle only for me and the Arendelle gang to take him down, escaped his cell in the chaos.

If that wasn't bad enough, the Wednesday night of spring break I had a vision, where I saw the Trickster kill a bunch of people and ramble on about Chaos. Then I saw a confusing mix of images, including a strange flag flying in all the world's major cities and a second moon in the sky, as well as hearing the words "Are you ready to play?" over and over again, and then I woke up. And my visions are never about trivial things. They almost spell out some kind of impending disaster. I tried to push it to the side, but it wasn't long before I couldn't.

The vision began to come true on the first day back from spring break, in the most insane adventure of my life. The day that a second moon appeared in the sky. Or, as I like to refer to it, the week that never happened.


	2. Chapter 1: The Day of the Moon

Adventures of John: New World Order

Chapter 1: The Day of the Moon

Author's Note: Sorry for the weekend hiatus. I was planning on writing some more of my War of the Gods series, but my weekend turned out to be a lot busier than expected. Not catastrophic or apocalyptic, just busy. Various issues combined with all the preparations for Easter had me completely swamped. I got to see a glimpse of Bunnymund on Sunday. Keep bringing all the hope you can, you big rabbit.

P.S. All names of ordinary humans have been changed to protect their identities.

"You've got to admit," I told Elsa as I helped her off the couch. "It is a bit strange. Actually, it's incredibly strange. Honestly, it freaks me out sometimes."

"Says the one who's doing it half the time!" Elsa laughed.

"That's the freaky part!" I countered. "It is not natural to just burst into song at random moments. I love singing as much as anyone, but I usually have to at least hear the song once before I can start belting it out. Here, anyone might start singing at any moment, singing a song that didn't exist before. It's creepy."

"I think it's wonderful," Anna chimed in. "Music should be a part of everyone's lives."

"You know, back in my world a lot of people think you two are interested in each other romantically," I said, changing the subject.

"Ewww!" Anna squeeled. "That's gross! We're sisters!"

"And that's just the beginning," I told her with a laugh. "You wouldn't believe half the theories people have about the two of you. Some of them are fairly normal, like how everyone thinks you guys are Rapunzel's cousins."

"That's not too far off," Elsa commented. "Our mothers were cousins."

"Then there's the theory that you two have a long-lost brother who is an ape-man."

"Preposterous," Elsa stated.

"I know," I agreed. "It doesn't make any sense geographically or time period wise. Anyway, the theories are only the tip of the iceberg. The fan fictions about the two of you go in all sorts of crazy directions. And you don't even want to know what goes on in some of the roleplays."

These were the sort of conversations we were having. In the week after the incident with the Trickster, things had been fairly quiet. The manhunt for Hans has yielded no results, but I didn't expect it too. He will resurface only when he wants to. In Arendelle my life was going well. Elsa was getting rounder, and every day is another day closer to the birth of our child. Unfortunately, Arendelle wasn't the only magical world I had to attend to.

After the vision I had of the Trickster and the "Masters of Chaos", whoever they were, I immediately went to check on the magical realms. The Trickster had claimed that all the creatures of magic now had free will. When I went to see for myself, I discovered a grisly scene. The magical realms are in near complete chaos, even more than they were before. The civil war in Oz, which had nearly been resolved, was now back in full swing. The Queen of Hearts went on a head-chopping spree, and appears to be in a war with the Red Queen and the White Queen. For the most part the magical creatures have been acting exactly as they did before, only more violently so.

But the Trickster wasn't entirely wrong. No, they did not somehow gain free will. The vampires were not suddenly calling off drinking human blood and going on animal-only diets. Instead, it was a sick perversion of free will. They acted just as they did before, only now they were capable of doing things that were impossible for them before. The Fae are unable to tell a direct lie. They are masters of deception, but they cannot lie outright. And yet I encountered numerous faeries lying. And they were not the only ones. All over the magical realms creatures were doing things they shouldn't be able to do. The rules had indeed changed.

Luckily I was not the only one trying to restore order, or I would never have been able to leave. My allies, including those in the Court of Spring, fought to bring a semblance of sanity to things. I helped how I could, but I could only do so much. I had a pregnant wife to return to. Each day I returned to fight, and each day returned to Arendelle exhausted. My mom was getting worried because I was spending too much time "in my room". Ha. If only she knew. But this pattern did not last long. On Monday, the first day back at school, everything changed.

. . . . .

The day started just like any other. I woke up to the sound of country music blaring from my alarm clock, which also happens to be a radio. I woke up early, in order to work on the homework I had neglected over the break. I ate an excessive amount of candy in order to keep myself awake and drove my sister and I to school.

"What's the problem?" I asked as I saw my friend Maddie, a petite blonde, standing in front of the theatre.

"Miss Whit locked us out again," she answered with a groan.

"At least it's not cold," I told her.

"Yah, but I'm tired of school," she muttered. "Just tired in general."

"Aren't we all," I laughed. The first period wasn't too interesting, searching through the workbook for definitions, fairly ordinary stuff for the first day back from break. My friend Daniella, a Hispanic girl who doesn't act anything like you'd expect, told me all about how much she had enjoyed _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_, which she had finally gotten the chance to see over the weekend. I smiled and contributed to the conversation, the entire time thinking about my own experiences with meeting old Steve Rogers in person.

In my next period I encountered my friend Amber, a really smart girl with dirty blonde hair and glasses who reads my stories obsessively. "I am not happy with you John," she told me. "Why didn't you write anything over the weekend?"

"I was too busy," I told her. "Besides, I can't write about something if it hasn't happened yet."

"Very funny John," she replied. She enjoys my stories, but she doesn't believe they are real. Then again, I don't blame her. Most of the stuff I do happens where ordinary people can't see it, and the few times the world has seen all of my craziness, it wasn't long before it was erased from history. It would either take somewhat who was actually familiar with the supernatural, or just had an incredibly open mindset, to actually believe my stories. I don't mind it really. Especially those times when I can, however temporary this knowledge may be, prove them wrong.

"I'll try to get a chapter of War of the Gods done today," I told her. "Unless of course something crazy happens. I've got a feeling something big is coming. Then again, you already know that. You read that last one shot."

"That gave me goose bumps," she said with a shiver. "I have no idea what to expect."

"I suppose we'll see soon enough," I responded. We said the Pledge of Allegiance and then began the class. We were reviewing the essays we had written over the break, and as I searched for it in my bag I realized that in my rush I had forgotten it at home. I then spent the rest of the class watching as everyone else worked, silently cursing myself for forgetting my essay. I promised myself that if I had the chance to do the day over I would not make the same mistake. (Of course, I got to do the entire week over, and I still forgot the essay at home the second time around.)

In my next period I turned in the scantron for the massive practice test we were supposed to do over the break, which I had rushed through that morning when I woke up early. My friend Amy was absent, but this wasn't exactly strange or new. Our teacher, a large, balding white man with a loud opinion and a generally pleasant disposition, spent a large amount of the class talking with us about various current events, mostly Easter-related, before actually getting to the notes. He is a really fun guy, referring to the class as "troops" and me specifically as "the Doctor." He also has a wide variety of fake accents, which make his history lessons much more amusing.

The next period was incredibly uneventful, as the teacher was nowhere to be found. Actually, he had been missing the entire week before spring break as well. I was beginning to get a bit worried about him. Then again, he used to be Special Forces, so he can handle himself. We spent the period chatting about the upcoming trip to Anaheim and various nerdy things, including the one-liners from the Avengers. I also spent a large amount of the period listening to this one really good toe-tapping country song on repeat.

After that was the most abhorrent of classes: math. No subject has ever been as painful or as debilitating as math. In this case, I was facing the horrors of my Pre-Calculus class. We wrote down notes, which I still wasn't able to fully understand the second time around, much less that first time. When we finally got out I immediately ran to lunch, glad to finally be out of there. In my haste I didn't realize that there were a lot less people in the lunch room than usual. Once I grabbed my lunch I turned around to see nearly everyone standing in the quad, staring at the sky. I went to the doors and pushed past the first few layers of people until I could see the sky.

And there, hanging in the sky alongside the sun and the moon, which for some reason had yet to set, was a **second** moon. Or at least it looked like a moon. It was a shade of dark grey and looked much, **much** closer than our own moon. It was the moon from my vision. It was already coming true. And from all the other things I had glimpsed in my vision, there was a lot more to come.


	3. Chapter 2: The Universal Broadcast

Adventures of John: New World Order

Chapter 2: The Universal Broadcast

"What the heck is that?!" one boy exclaimed, though he used somewhat less friendly language.

"A second moon?" a girl asked. "How is that even possible?"

"Shouldn't the government have known about this?" another inquired. "It couldn't have gotten there without some astronomer seeing it coming."

"Like the government would tell us anything," someone countered. "They probably knew about this all along?"

"But where did it come from?" a guy I vaguely recognized questioned. "Moons don't just pop up out of nowhere."

"That's no moon," one kid whispered behind me to his friend. "That's a space station!" They both chuckled at the reference, but they didn't mention the possibility again. It couldn't **really** be a space station after all. No real space station was anywhere near that large. Then again, I'd seen far stranger things in my line of work. It was indeed a strange thing, but teenagers are teenagers, so it wasn't long before they stopped gaping to get something to eat. Of course, the rest of the lunch period no one could talk about anything else, but other than all of the theories and questions bouncing around, very few people seemed genuinely frightened.

"Whatever it is, it can't be that dangerous," they reasoned. Oh, what fools these mortals be.

With lunch over we went to our next class, Physics. Our teacher tried to get through some notes, but it was readily evident that the class was too busy thinking about the mysterious object that had suddenly appeared to think about electrostatics. Not only that, but the teacher himself obviously had the celestial object weighing heavily on his mind. So, instead of talking about how electricity and work, we discussed the possible explanations of what the object was and where it had come from. It was honestly the most fun I had in that class since the day I got to electrocute myself repeatedly. Halfway through the class one of the students was called home because his mother didn't think school was safe anymore. I don't know why she thought her home was any safer than the school when the dangerous thing was up in space, but people don't always think clearly when faced with something they don't understand.

When school was finally over I drove my sister home, the shock of the new piece of stellar rock orbiting our planet causing me to completely forget that I was supposed to be trying to secure a ride to Anaheim for our robotics competition. But could you blame me? There was a second moon! I don't think anyone was thinking entirely clearly that day.

Once home I treated myself to pickles, a food with absolutely no health benefits, but it tastes good, so why should I care? It's not like I'm going to get fat anytime soon. While I was eating the pickle my television suddenly turned on, as did my smartphone and the tablet that I use to write these stories. "What is this?" I muttered. "Man of Steel?" Unlike the movie that I referenced however, what appeared on the screens was not some static-filled, barely coherent image. Instead I saw the face of a man dressed in a stiff black uniform, but it was not a human face. It had blue-grey skin, like the corpse of a man who had frozen to death, white pupil less eyes, and a complete absence of hair.

"I am Admiral Aban, of the Unlidary," he stated. "We used what you would refer to as a wormhole to transport our ship, the sphere you know see orbiting your planet, across the boundaries of time and space to escape a dying universe. We have watched your planet and surveyed your records. Your planet is in disorder. Wars rage between your splintered factions. You perpetrate violence against those of your own species in the name of race, religion, and sex. We do not blame you for these things. You are a primitive people, just beginning to learn, and we are here to teach you. In other words, your planet is in the grip of Chaos, and we are here to restore Order. We will be meeting with your leaders shortly."

The screens shut off, and I was left there, a piece of pickle hanging out of my mouth. "You have got to be kidding me," I muttered as I finished the pickle. "Aliens. It had to be aliens!"

. . . . .

Mere minutes later one couldn't go on the internet or turn on their television without seeing something relating to the Unlidary. Apparently the same transmission had been sent across the entire world in every language. Every news station was running the story, and regular television programs were interrupted by constant service announcements urging people to remain indoors, though I highly doubt that would help anyone. The internet was on fire over the debacle, from every news site demanding to have its say to every facet of social media. Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, Vine, Tumblr, all of them were overrun with people talking about the announcement from the aliens, with #aliensarereal and #thealienshavecome trending quickly. And of course the conspiracy theorists were having a field day over this, declaring it to be the validation of everything they had been saying for years.

It wasn't long before my parents called from work to make sure we were alright. I assured them that we were, and they told me to go pick up my younger sister Annie from middle school. The nanny stayed home to watch Tina, the baby, while I went to grab Annie. The street and parking lot were both crowded with worried parents anxious to collect their children and bring them safely home. When I was finally able to collect Annie, we discussed the dilemma at length. After I had told her what had happened, she was quick to agree to my decision that these aliens, whatever they called themselves, were up to no good. While those on talk shows and the internet debated the meaning of the Admiral's words, the two of us knew the truth. When he had said that they were going to bring order, he really meant that they were going to take over. While an alien invasion was certainly new territory for me, I had already heard too many speeches like that one throughout my travels. These Unlidary did not come to help us, they came to conquer us.

. . . . .

That night I settled down, ready to return to Arendelle. Only when I tried to send myself there, I found myself blocked. For a moment I panicked, thinking that my powers had been taken from me once again. After calming myself down I tried it again and realized this was not the case. I was able to separate my mind from my body, but it had nowhere to go. It was as if there had been a door leading to Arendelle and it was now closed. I tried to go to one of the magical realms instead, but they were closed off as well. I didn't know how, but all magical travel had been locked, and I was stuck here.

. . . . .

Annie and I told our parents about our theory. Unfortunately, my parents didn't share our certainty. They didn't know what to think about any of it. Instead they insisted that until the time the aliens actually did invade, we would still have to go to school. Our insistence that we go into emergency mode fell on deaf ears. So the next morning I drove Terra to school, but on the way I made sure to fill up the gas tank, just in case we might need that full tank before this was over.

Not surprisingly, only about half the school showed up. Some parents had insisted their children stay home, while many of the students decided that this was a good excuse not to come to school. The students that were there were either staring intently at their smartphones for the latest news, or staring at someone else's smartphone for the latest news.

"What do you think this means?" Daniella asked. "Aliens? Really?"

"You'd think someone who is such an avid fan of Doctor Who would be less surprised at the existence of aliens," I chuckled, trying to take my mind off of my predicament.

"This is serious," she insisted. "What if they are not as friendly as they say they are? This has happened a dozen times before in Doctor Who."

"They are obviously not as friendly as they say they are," I informed her. "If you listened carefully to what he had been saying, it's obviously that they intend to assume control."

"Then we can't do anything," she muttered. "It's not like we could ever **really** fight off an alien invasion."

"Don't count us out just yet," I told her. "We are not completely defenseless." Now if only I was able to get through to my allies, then I might actually be able to do something about this.

. . . . .

"This is almost like something from one of your stories," Amber said as I entered my second period class.

"You have no idea," I chuckled. "Who would have thought that we would ever see a real life Death Star?"

"Hopefully it doesn't to the same thing as the one from the movies," she laughed nervously. We sat down in our chairs and I thought about her response. While many were responding to the situation with humor, there was a much darker sense of fear beneath it. Scientists on talk shows could talk all they wanted about the potential possibilities of what friendly relations with the aliens could give us, but on a deep, instinctual level, even they knew the truth, that the Unlidary were our doom. They were just too afraid to admit it. So many people went about their lives the same way they always did because they didn't know how else to cope. It was either that or panic, and they couldn't bring themselves to do that quite yet.

Suddenly the television screen in the corner of the room flicked on, as did all of the student's phones and the teacher's computer. This time, instead of showing a single alien face, it was a view of the Oval Office, with President Obama sitting at his desk. There was a flash of light and suddenly the room was filled with the presence of Admiral Aban and four guards in high-tech armor, all of which were well over seven feet tall.

"Hello, Mister President," he said simply. "I am Admiral Aban of the Unlidary."

"I-um, I know who you are," Obama replied.

"A representative has been sent to the leader of every nation in your world," the Admiral informed him. "As America is currently this world's most powerful nation, it was decided that I would come to you myself."

"Thank you?" the President responded hesitantly. I don't like the guy, but I've got to admit that I felt sorry for him. It's not easy to be face-to-face with an alien conqueror.

"We have determined that a strong hand is needed to bring order to your world," Aban stated. "I am here for you to hand over control of your nation to me."

"That-that's uh, not how it works," Obama stammered. "We have a Congress and-"

"I am well aware of your outdated governmental system," the Admiral interjected. "You are the executive leader of your nation, so you must make this executive decision. Your primitive obsession with 'freedom' is one of the major causes of the power of Chaos in your world. It must be abolished if Order to be created."

"And if I refuse?" the President asked. I was glad to finally see him showing a little backbone, but it wasn't going to help in this case.

"Sir!" came a shout as a squad of Secret Service agents burst into the office, guns at the ready.

_They're going to die_, I thought to myself. And they did. The alien guards turned and grabbed the foremost agents, which disintegrated upon coming into contact with the aliens' armored hands. They then reached out their hands and then blasted the remaining agents with blue energy that turned them to dust.

"That would be a very unwise decision," Admiral Aban stated, ignoring the violent deaths behind him.

"I surrender," Obama sighed. "America surrenders." And with that, the United States of America, the most powerful nation in the world, fell before the alien invaders with nary a battle fought, and not a single drop of alien blood spilled.


	4. Chapter 3: Aliens and the Hunt for Magic

Adventures of John: New World Order

Chapter 3: Aliens and the Hunt for Magic

For a moment we just sat there in silence, staring at the blank screen. Then I sneezed, and the spell of silence hanging over us vanished. We immediately went to our phones, hoping to discover more about this drastic turn of events. Congress should have been able to overturn the President's surrender, but every single Senator and member of the House, along with the president himself, were put under arrest by the alien soldiers. After that few of them were ever heard from again, and I assume that most of them were either killed or "rehabilitated." Most of the world's other nations, having seen how easily America fell, soon followed suite. North Korea was the first to refuse, and the consequence was broadcast to the world.

The Death Star-like ship orbiting our world glowed blue for a moment, and then a blast of blue energy shot out of it. The bolt of energy struck North Korea, and when the smoke cleared there was nothing but a smoking crater several dozen miles deep, the entirety of the nation obliterated. No one else refused the Unlidary's demands after that display.

After seeing all of that, no one wanted to stay at school. Apparently the school administration agreed, as they declared school over for the day. Before going home though, I went to visit my third period teacher's room. "What do you think about all this?" I asked him as he packed up.

"I'm not exactly sad to see North Korea go," he admitted. "But I like my freedom. I'm going to drive up to my cabin in the mountains with my rotary dial phone in my 1960 Volkswagen bug and stay there until either all of this blows over or the world ends." I nodded and smiled. He had given that exact speech many times before, except before it had always been when he was discussing what he would do if the government ever took over. I suppose this wasn't too different of a situation.

"I wish you the best of luck then," I told him honestly. "Stay safe and keep a gun with you at all times."

"Of course," he replied. "You stay safe as well, Doctor."

"I'll try," I answered, smiling sadly. With that I left and took Terra home. Once home I tried to regain contact with the magical realms again, to no avail. I was locked out. Did the aliens do this? Could they possibly have the power to block transportation between the realms? And if they could do that, did that mean they could tell when someone was trying to break through?

"John!" I voice hissed from behind me. Turning around, I saw Jack hiding in the shadows of my room. "Don't try to travel to the magical realms!"

"I already figured it out for myself," I informed him. "Those Unlidary guys can tell when I try to break through their barrier, right? I'm glad to see you Jack, but what are you doing here?"

"It appears I'm on the run," he informed me. "I don't know who these guys are, but they can see us. I was going to visit the Tooth Palace only to find my way blocked. Bunny is in the Warren, Tooth is at her palace, and North is at the Pole, but none of them can leave."

"This is not good," I muttered.

"And that's not all," he told me. "The tooth fairies that were out in the world on tooth runs have captured. And from what I've seen, they weren't the only ones."

"So they are stopping all inter-realm travel and capturing magical creatures that were stranded on the mortal realm. What are these guys up to?"

"I don't know," he answered, "but they would have detected your attempt by now. We need to get you out of here before they come for you."

"I can't," I told him. "This isn't like our usual adventures. If I leave now, I'll be leaving my family to them, and I can't do that. You go. Leave just enough of a trail for them to think you came, and that **you** tried to make a way back from here, and then left."

"I hope you know what you're doing," he muttered.

"I do," I assured him. "I'm not a magical creature, I'm human. I should be able to disguise my magical aura just enough for them to think I am a regular human teenager."

"Alright then," he sighed. "I'll meet you when it's safe."

"See you then." We shook hands, and then he was gone.

. . . . .

The armored Unlidary soldiers burst through the door, streaming into the house. There was an exclamation of terror as a teenage boy jumped off the couch, holding his hands in the air. He was tall, for a human, though far smaller than the Unlidary themselves, and much thinner. The boy glanced fearfully between the different soldiers, and the squad leader could see his mind racing behind his eyes.

"John?" called the voice of a female teenager from upstairs. "What's going on?"

"Stay there, Terra!" the boy, apparently John, called back. "Please!" He turned to the Unlidary, hands still above his head. "Please don't kill us," he begged. "We haven't done anything. We are just trying to live."

"It will be decided soon enough whether or not you are guilty," the squad leader stated.

"Guilty of what?"

The squad leader examined the young human. It would be foolish for him to lie, and the sensors weren't detecting any extranatural energy output from him, but there had been a barrier breach at this location. The squad leader gestured to his men, telling them to search the house. He stayed behind watching the boy, who fidgeted nervously.

"We've detected a trace," one of his men informed him over their comlink. "There is a trail leading into the basement, where the breach occurred, and then a trail leading back out."

"This house is on a convergence of extranatural energy pathways," another one stated. "The creature must have thought that it would be able to break through here."

"Then move out men," the squad leader ordered. "We have an extranatural to catch." With that they left, the squad leader giving the boy one last wary glance before closing the door behind him.

. . . . .

I sighed in relief as the door finally closed. I had been able to hide my magic, and they believed it. Now I just had to find a way to either contact my allies or access my magic, before something worse happened. But how did the aliens know about magic? And what were they planning to do with all the magical creatures they had captured? I had a lot of ideas, and none of them were good.


	5. Chapter 4: Star Wars and High School

Adventures of John: New World Order

Chapter 4: Star Wars and High School

I woke up the next morning to a loud blaring noise in my ear. I had intended to sleep in, as there was no more point in going to school. I turned to find that the noise was coming not only from my radio, but from my cellphone and laptop/tablet as well. "That is getting really annoying," I muttered sleepily. "How do they even do that?"

"All youth are required to go to their local educational facility at the usual time," a voice declared from my devices. "To ensure Order in this new world, education is paramount. A security unit will arrive at residences with adolescents to escort them to their educational facility. All adults are required to go to their regular occupations, and a security unit will escort them to their workplace."

I groaned and fell off of my bed. If I was going to be able to get anything done, I couldn't let the Unlidary kill me for refusing to go to school. But I really didn't want to go to school. The fact that the aliens were now running it didn't make it any more appealing. I got ready, but it wasn't easy to get my sister out of bed.

"I thought you said if the government took over you would be a rebel," Terra told me when I tried to get her up.

"I'm still a rebel," I informed her. "I'm just picking my battles. We won't be able to do anything important if the aliens kill us for refusing to go to school." We got ready, and when it was time to leave the doorbell rang and the door opened, revealing an alien in the doorway, except it wasn't just an alien. It looked similar to the soldiers that had come before, but instead of the more human dimensions that they possessed, the one at the door was more rectangular, and moved strangely, almost mechanically.

"A robot," I whispered, staring at it for a moment. "Cool." I walked down the stairs, hands at my sides where the robot could them and know I was unarmed. "We're ready for school," I told it, working to maintain my calm demeanor. "I'm guessing that you are the security unit?"

"I am," it replied, sounding completely ordinary, not at all what I had expected. It did have a bit of a monotone, but other than that it sounded like a normal person. "I will escort you to your educational facility." Terra and I moved to follow it, and then my father appeared from his room. He is a tall man, exactly six feet and five inches. He used to be six seven, but he broke his back a few years ago in a waterskiing accident. He looks a lot younger than his forty-seven years, and acts like it as well, going into races all the time to keep in shape.

"What is going on here?" he questioned, seeing the robot. "You are not taking my children!"

"Dad," I said, holding my hand out to advise caution. "It is just taking us to school. You are always telling me to choose my battles. This is not a death camp or a firing squad. Just school. There is no need for a fight over this."

"Another security unit will arrive shortly to escort you to your workplace," the robot told him. "Our records state that you and your wife run a dental office. This is an important and necessary service to the community and must be continued. This unit will now escort your children to the educational facility so they are not late." We then left, and while my dad made no move to stop it, I could see his knuckles turning white as he clenched his fists. The robot led us to a waiting car, which was driven by another one of the robots who drove us to school.

School always felt like prison, but that day it looked like it as well. Everyone was being driven to the school in black cars and buses driven by robots, and the school itself was surrounded by them. As we entered the school we discovered that every door, every entryway and exit, was flanked on left and right a robotic guard. It was like something from out of 1984, except with alien robots. In all honesty, I felt like I was in an episode of Star Wars, only there were no swashbuckling smugglers handy and I was without either my lightsaber or the Force, and had no way to contact the Jedi Council. In case you haven't noticed, I am a massive nerd. If you haven't noticed that by now, you must not have been paying much attention.

Anyways, we were led into the school, where we had a very subdued period as we worked on a crossword puzzle. No one knew what to do. We had all been forced to come by the robots, and yet a few students were conspicuously missing. There were hushed whispers, but no one wanted to anger the deadly robots directly outside the doors. When we finally got out of that period, we discovered a new addition to the quad, the open-air area in the center of the school. Standing in the center of it was a super-sized version of the robots, standing ominously above us, some very frightening-looking weapons strapped to it. We hurried to our classes and the giant robot simply stood there, watching everything.

In second period we sat silently for a few minutes, listening to the quiet buzzing coming from the two robots directly outside the room. "Do you think they can hear us?" one kid asked.

"Most probably," I answered. "Though they appear to be more interested in keeping us in line than anything else. As long as we don't get rowdy or talk about revolting we should be good."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Amber asked. "Just act like everything is normal? Keep on going through life like nothing has changed? Aliens took over the world!"

"We survive," I told her. "For now that's all we can do." Some of the other students disagreed with me on this point, but before long the teacher decided we needed to at least attempt to look like we were working, and we got to work on our new project. Halfway through the class I realized I needed to use the rest room. I asked and grabbed the pass, but the teacher gave me a warning glance. I opened the door to find one of the robots standing in the way.

"I will escort you to the excrement facilities," the robot told me. He led me to the restroom and then stood outside the door as I walked in.

"That's just creepy," I muttered. "Following me to the restroom. And really, 'excrement facilities'? It's called a restroom, 3PO." Suddenly there was an icy breeze and the chuckle of an immortal teenager.

"Creepy indeed," Jack Frost agreed as he walked through the door. "No respect."

"How?" I asked in shock. "The guard-"

"I frosted that rusty tin can into sleep mode," he interjected. "When it thaws it won't even realize anything had happened. Of course, I'm going to want to be far away from here by then."

"I thought you said you would come back when it was safe," I reminded him. "Here in the school full of robot soldiers is definitely not safe."

"Well I'm here anyways," he told me.

"Okay then," I muttered. "Get the others. Gather all of the magical creatures you can find in the mortal realm that haven't been captured by the Unlidary, even the dark ones if they are willing to come. We are going to need all the help we can get if we are going to do anything about this."

"We?" Jack asked. "I don't know if you've noticed, but you're not exactly at your best right now."

"I'm well aware of that," I chuckled. "But we'll find a way around this. We've saved the universe before, we can do it again. Even without my powers, we can still do this."

"Whatever you say," he replied with a shrug. "I'll see you when I've gathered our army." With that he flew out, and a few minutes later I walked out to find the robot guard waiting, not seeming to have noticed anything amiss. He took me back to class while Jack flew off to gather all of those that had yet to be taken by the alien invaders.


	6. Chapter 5: Fighting Back

Adventures of John: New World Order

Chapter 5: Fighting Back

Back in class we finished up our project. When time came for third period, we passed by more robot guards to find a scared-looking substitute teacher. I wasn't sure how to think about that, as that could either mean that my loud tyranny-hating teacher had managed to escape to the mountains, or that he had already been killed. I silently prayed the first option was true.

(Some people seem to have gotten Amber and Amy mixed up. Amber is the one with glasses who loves my stories. Amy is the one who was absent on Monday and has neon green hair.) Amy was in the class that day, though she obviously did not want to be. "First aliens now robots," she muttered. "What's next, the zombie apocalypse?"

"You better hope not," I responded. "Real zombies can't be killed by simply being shot in the head."

"Very funny John," she replied snarkily. "What is your plan for this? Go back to Canada and wait them out in the snow? Because if it is do you have an extra seat?"

"I don't think they'll let us leave," I chuckled. "Besides, I've got another one, hopefully one that will work a little better than that one."

She gave me a questioning look but didn't push further. The anxious sub began to teach the class, but no one seemed very interested in taking notes. Of course we pretended to take notes, but for the most part we were whispering about the alien robots and what this meant for our lives. Would we really just keep going to school like nothing had changed? Was resistance even possible against a species so technologically advanced? Did they even have a weakness? Was America a Communist nation now, or a fascist one?

When the period was over I went to my next period, where for once we were expected to do work. Instead of a substitute teacher, there was a robot standing at the front of the classroom. "I am an educational unit," the robot told us. "Here to aid in your educational progression." What I failed to mention before is that my fourth period is a robotics class. The trip to Anaheim had been for a robotics tournament, a tournament which none of us seemed to be going to. I decided then that the Unlidary had a sense of humor, putting a robot in charge of the robotics class. We worked on our robots as the real robot looked on, and I could swear that the entire time it was laughing at us. Of course it never showed any emotion, but I still think it was mocking us for our primitive robotics technology.

As the robot teacher watched us, I watched him as well. I watched his movements and his design, trying to find a weakness. It appeared to be the same model as the guards, only with a lighter shade of grey, possibly to look less threatening. Then again, I think the gun strapped to its arm was more threatening than a black paint job. From the way it moved I determined that it wouldn't be able to run that well, and turning while it ran would have been even more difficult for it. I couldn't determine where the power source was, but whatever it was it had to be something incredibly powerful, as there was very little room for a power source under all that armor and wiring.

I was incredibly glad to get out of the classroom, and in math the teacher let us off the hook for once, deciding that alien invaders were a good enough reason to slack off as you could get. With math over we headed off to lunch, where the staff served us, glancing fearfully at the robot soldiers nearby and refusing to speak. Most of the people that usually sat in the quad during lunch were inside the lunchroom, hiding from the giant robot. A few brave souls were out in the quad, but even they were hiding out of the machine's line of sight. I joined them, thinking that we would eat lunch and that would be that, but such was not the case.

When everyone had settled down and lunch was just beginning, the sound system suddenly came on, and what looked like a projector image suddenly appeared in the sky. Looking back, I saw that the same thing was happening in the lunch room. "Welcome to the new world order," the now-familiar voice of Admiral Aban called from the speakers, his smug dead-looking face appearing in the sky. "Your entire world has finally been united under one banner. All war has been abolished." Images flashed across the sky and the lunchroom wall of a strange flag, which I assumed was the flag of the Unlidary, in every major city in the world, from Washington D.C. to Moscow to London to Shanghai. It had a strange runic-looking symbol like a c running through a t with a v for a bottom in black on a blue background. It was the same flag as I had seen in my vision. What other parts of that vision would come true?

Suddenly the voice cut off and the screen in the sky was filled with static. "Is this working?" a muffled voice asked. "Hello people of America! This is the world's greatest hacker here, speaking to you through the alien invader's own network. Pretty cool, right? Now, I don't have long before they get control again, so I'll make this quick. The fighting is not quite as over yet as they would like you to think. Plenty of our fellow Americans are fighting back, mostly the same people who got angry at the government for trying to take their guns away." The static-filled screen then filled with images of the alien robots fighting with men in cowboy hats on the backs of trucks wielding shotguns and assault rifles. "While that armor of theirs is nearly indestructible, they have weak points where their arms meet their body and in the center of their neck. Shoot the base of their arms and they kill come clean off, quite literally disarming them. Then all you have to do is get them in the neck and they're down for good. I know those aren't exactly easy shots, but it's the best I can give you."

"And don't count our armed forces out of it either," he told us. "While the people in D.C. may have given up, our boys in uniform haven't. Not all of our military bases have been taken over by the invaders, and we still have aircraft carriers out in the ocean. In fact, if you live anywhere near Las Vegas Nevada you should probably find shelter. Our friends over in Area 51 have a little surprise for the-" The voice was cut off, and the image was once again returned to that of Admiral Aban's face, though he did not look nearly as smug. He looked furious.

"Disorder will not be tolerated," he stated, visibly restraining his anger. "All servants of Chaos will be eliminated. Resistance is futile." The screen then vanished from the sky, and I had to hold back a laugh at the unintentional reference. I had no idea who this hacker was, but I mentally gave a hats-off to him. It was good to know that there was still resistance. Just as I was thinking this I heard an explosion and remembered his remark about Area 51.

Looking up I saw a pair of planes fly by that had an odd wedge-like design that almost looked like something from a sci-fi film. Not nearly as much as the alien robots of course, but still some pretty cool looking planes. They zipped past and a few seconds later I heard another explosion, from what I could only assume was a bomb hitting a group of robots in a nearby section of the city. In the distance I could see a group of four more traditional-looking fighter jets, and further in the other direction I could glimpse what looked like more of the wedge-shaped bombers.

I heard a noise behind me and turned around to see the robotic soldiers marching out of various sections of the school and gathering in the quad. At first I wondered what they were doing, then their backs opened up at the bottom, blue energy beginning to glow faintly. The constant buzzing sound they emitted grew louder as the glow increased, until with a burst of energy they blasted off into the air.

"They've got jetpacks?!" I exclaimed. "No fair!" Then a familiar sensation distracted me from that fact. As the robots took off, the blue energy settled to the ground in a blue mist before vanishing a few moments later. I walked over to a patch of the stuff, dipping my fingers in it to make sure. **_It was magic_**. The aliens were powering their robots, and probably the weapons they used, from the White House footage, with **magic**. It dissipated too quickly for me to be able to use any of it, but now I knew what I needed to do. I needed to get my hands on one of the Unlidary robots' power sources.

And from the look of things, if I wanted to make a difference I was going to have to do it quickly. The nearest group of bombers was already being forced into evasive maneuvers as the swarm or robots from both the school and other areas of the city rose to meet them, and it looked like it wouldn't be long before the fighters were swarmed as well. But how on earth was I supposed to pry the magical power source from the heavily armored body of a heavily-armed alien robot, especially when I didn't even know where it was?

Just as I was thinking this, the earth began to shake. Turning back to the crowd of robots, I saw a frightening spectacle. A huge pillar of dust rose up as the back of the giant robot began to glow blue. Dirt and sand flew everywhere as the monstrous machine took off, heading for another group of fighters that had just came into sight. The robot's head opened up to reveal what looked like a massive Gatling gun as it flew off in pursuit of the fighters. "Waffles," I muttered. I needed to get that magic battery now.


	7. Chapter 6: Powering Up

Adventures of John: New World Order

Chapter 6: Powering Up

"What do we do?" Chace, one of the people in the quad asked.

"We need to get our hands on one of those robots," I answered.

"What the heck are you talking about?" he questioned in shock. "We can't take on an alien robot! What are you, crazy?!"

"Regular people," I muttered. "So difficult to convince." I went to the others in our small group, but while they were usually a fun group of people, no one was willing to risk nearly certain death in an attempt to subdue one of the deadly machines. Luckily, at this point the half of the school that was not at lunch, including the teachers, had skipped class to watch the battle in the skies. It didn't take long to find Amber in the mix of students from both classes and lunch.

"Amber," I told her," I don't have much time to explain, but all of my stories are true and I've got a plan to save us all."

"Alright," she replied. "What is it?"

"That's it?" I asked. "No angry refusals? Now denial?"

"Aliens have taken over the world, their robot soldiers control our school, and are currently fighting with resistance fighters from Area 51," she responded. "I'm ready to believe anything right about now. Honestly, your stories being true is the least crazy thing about this."

"I wish everyone was as open-minded as you," I told her. "Maybe then things could be done a lot quicker." Just then I saw Amy move through the crowd and grabbed her arm. "Amy, I'm going to need you too."

"Need me with what?" she asked in confusion.

"Saving the world," I answered. "Come on. We've got work to do."

. . . . .

"This is a stupid plan!" Daney, a relatively short girl with a disproportionately large temper who also happened to be another cohort of mine whom I had collected, told me. "You'll get us all killed!"

"Then why'd you agree to join me?" I asked.

"Because I didn't realize the entirety of your plan was to grab a robot and search around for its 'magical battery' so you can jump into the fight with your 'magic powers.'"

"I have to agree with her on this one," Daniella from my first period class stated. "This sounds like a stupid plan."

"I am not going through with this," Edwardo, an Italian/Spanish kid from my sixth period class who looks a little Hispanic and is a good friend of Daney's said.

"Too bad. Time's up. Let's go!" The remaining robots had taken to patrolling the hallways, as there were no longer enough of them in the school to guard every doorway. We had hidden ourselves in a classroom as the patrolling robot had been on the other end of the hallway, and now that it had passed us we jumped out of the classroom from behind it and grabbed it. Just as I had predicted, it had a difficult time turning quickly, and so we were able to force it to the ground. Ernesto and Amber grabbed the thing's arms while Amy and Daney grabbed the legs.

"Okay," I muttered, examining the armored shell. "Where are you, my beautiful little battery? This bucket o' bolts needs some way to recharge, doesn't it? That means there has to be a way to remove the power source…" I then realized I was doing it wrong. I didn't need to see with my eyes, I needed to see with my soul. I reached out to the magic inside the machine, and I quickly sensed the energy coming from the right side of his chest, exactly opposite of where we have our heartbeat. Even through the armor, I could feel the energy. I was able to draw just enough energy to disintegrate the small section of armor just above the battery. I was just about to reach in and grab the battery, but instead a blast of energy swept me and my friends aside.

"Resistance will not be tolerated!" called the voice of the second robot which had blasted us. It raised its arm, its gun glowing with blue energy, preparing for what I assumed would be a much more fatal blast. But before he could release the blast, it was suddenly frozen, covered in a thick layer of frost. Another blast came from behind the now-frozen robot, freezing the one we had previously been restraining.

"What the heck was that?!" Daney exclaimed. I looked and saw Jack Frost walk in front of the iced metal man, but none of the others seemed to notice him. Seeing their shocked faces I burst into laughter.

"Everyone, say hello to my good friend Jack Frost!"

"Jack Frost?" Amber asked in wonder, as if she was suddenly seeing something for the first time.

"Looks like you just gained another believer," I told Jack. "Though I think the others will need a little convincing." At that moment they were all switching between looking around in confusion and looking at me talking to the air like I was insane. Lots of looking being done there. Jack sent an enchanted snowflake to each of them which dissipated upon contact, giving them that final push they needed to believe.

"Jack Frost!?" Daney exclaimed. "No way!"

"Oh my goodness it's Jack Frost!" Daniella shrieked.

"Jack Frost," Amy said simply. "Cool."

"You have got to be kidding me," Ernesto muttered. "You guys are all seeing Jack Frost right now?" He looked right through Jack as if he wasn't even there.

"I guess some people aren't so easily convinced," I told him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Now come on, let's take out these over-grown tinker toys' batteries."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"They are powered by magic," I answered. "Which I can use to get my mojo back. Now come on. Thaw their backs so I can remove the batteries."

"Always on your toes," Jack chuckled as he thawed their backs. "Never ceases to amaze me what sort of plans you come up with John. Just be glad I showed up when I did, or that robot would have disintegrated the lot of you."

"You can brag later," I told him, palming the tiny glowing chips that had acted as the robots' power sources. "Now we have work to do." I turned back to the others, grinning madly. "You guys should probably find a good seat. This is going to be quite a show." Drawing upon the energy in the batteries, I shifted, growing several inches, my eyes glazing with golden light, gaining some pretty good-looking muscles as well. Then my clothes changed into golden armor, the look being completed with a crimson cloak. Where before had stood a teenage boy was now John the Adventurer, the Hero of a Million Universes. Well, all of them actually.

"So cool!" Amber shrieked giggily.

Jack and I blasted off, joining the fray. Jack shot frosty energy at the robots in flight, sending them toppling down to the streets below, twirling and spinning out of the way of their blasts. Jack was always a bit of a show off, but that day I was far more extravagant. I conjured a pair of massively oversized flaming swords and sliced my way through the robotic forces, grabbing their magical power chips as I did. I sent blasts of concussive force across the sky, crushing dozens of them in a single attack, summoning their no-longer needed power chips straight to my hands. I saw the shocked faces of students and jet pilots alike as I swept across the sky in a blaze of glory, exulting in the joy of having my magic back once again. Soon the robots were ignoring the jet pilots and were all headed straight for me. That was a big mistake.

Before long I was surrounded by a swarm of robots so thick that a mite couldn't have squeezed through. They filled the sky, all of them coming for me, and I gladly received them. As they were all gathered together I conjured a massive burst of electrical energy that spread throughout the entire swarm, frying their circuits and sending them falling to the earth. For a moment I simply stood there in the sky, laughing out into space. Then I realized that all the batteries in my hands and pockets had gone black and dead.

"Oh crap." I fell to the earth, my magical appearance vanishing to reveal a teenage boy plummeting to his doom. Luckily I was caught just in time by my good friend Jack Frost, who set me down gently on the ground in the school quad.

"Nice going there," Jack laughed. "I think you got the whole lot of them."

"Not quite," I groaned as I felt the earth began to shudder. Looking past Jack I saw the giant robot land in the quad, its Gatling gun head pointed directly at me. "Alright," I sighed, pulling myself onto my feet. "Let's get this over with." I searched through the charred robot shells, finding one with an intact battery. I pulled energy from the battery, only to suddenly come up against a wall inside my mind before I could get enough to return to the butt-kicking version of myself. "That stupid wall!" I muttered. It was the psychic block inside me that kept me from using too much of my power. Apparently that still applied when I was getting my magic from batteries instead of just the world around me. The first time I broke that wall I nearly went nuclear and blew Arendelle off the map. Luckily Elsa was able to stop it that time, but she wasn't here, and I didn't want that to happen to Las Vegas.

"I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way," I grumbled. Gathering what energy I could from the battery I stood tall before the deadly giant robot. "Come on then big boy!" I shouted at it. "Come and get me!"


	8. Chapter 7: Preparing for War

Adventures of John: New World Order

Chapter 7: Preparing for War

Jack flew out of the way as the Gatling gun blasted me to oblivion. Or, at least, it would have if I had still been standing there. I had drawn on some of the energy I had taken from the battery, giving myself a burst of speed and flashing across to the other side of the quad. "Is that all you can do?!" I shouted at the robot. "You've got to be faster than that!"

"What are you trying to do?" Jack questioned me, whirling around the robot in an attempt to distract it. "Get it angry?"

"It's a machine," I told him, "it can't get angry. Besides, all we have to do is take out its power source. It can't do anything without power." I then flashed to the walkway overlooking the quad, escaping another blast from the robot.

"And how do you plan to do that?" he asked, blasting the robot with ice in an attempt to freeze it. Unfortunately, before the ice could cover it entirely it began to heat up, melting the ice into slush. "It seems to be pretty smart for a robot," Jack remarked. "Not to mention the giant machine gun in its head."

The mechanical monstrosity, apparently having had enough of my vanishing act, turned its gun on Jack. "Jack!" I exclaimed, but it was too late. A salvo of energy blasts emerged from the gun, blasting Jack into the earth, and then hitting him a dozen more times. I zipped over to the crater the blasts had formed to see him slowly crawl to his feet.

"That… hurt," he muttered. Seeing my worry, he waved me off weakly. "Don't worry about me," he told me. "I'm an immortal, remember? Worry about them." He waved at the people in the cafeteria and the quad, some of which were staring in wonder while others cowered in fear. "Save them," he told me. "Be the hero. Be John the Adventurer, even if you don't have the armor and the cape."

"It's a cloak," I informed him as I turned back to the massive machine. "You hurt my friend," I told it. "You've made me angry." My eyes began to glow golden as I gathered what little magical energy I had left. "And you won't like me when I'm angry." I began to vibrate at impossible speeds, until it was difficult to make out anything of me other than a blurred outline. I leaped at the robot then, flashing past it taking a chunk of its armor with me. I came at it again and again, faster than the eye could see, each time removing a piece of its armor and wiring. After what felt like an eternity but was more like five seconds I stood panting amid the scattered pieces of what had once been a massive robot, the only intact piece a glowing blue orb the size of my fist. "Well," I sighed, breathing heavily, my hair sticking in every direction. "That must be what being the Flash feels like." With that I fell to my knees, barely keeping from falling unconscious.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, pumping my fist in the air weakly. "Didn't pass out this time!"

"Good job," Jack laughed, limping towards me and reaching out his hand. "So what now?"

"Now," I answered, grabbing the orb that had been the robot's power source. "We arm ourselves." I grabbed his outstretched hand, pulling myself up. "You!" I pointed at the little group that I had gathered. "Come with me!" They all stepped forward, and I turned my finger to Edwardo. "Not you Edwardo!" I told him. "I can't have a member of the group who can't see one of the other members. Stay here and contemplate the fact that everything you ever believed was wrong with everyone else. Daney, Daniella, Amy, Amber, you come with me." I strode purposely to the parking lot, not waiting to see if the others were following.

"You had magical powers this whole time!?" Daney exclaimed as she caught up to me. "And you never told me?!"

"Actually I did," I responded. "Many times. You just thought I was joking."

"Why didn't you ever do anything magical before?" she questioned.

"Our world is basically magically dead," I informed her and the others. "I am actually an incredibly powerful sorcerer, but without any magic to draw on I can't do anything. Luckily the robots are powered by magic, so when I snagged their batteries I was able to use the power inside them. Hence the whole robot-tackling plan."

"So what are we doing now?" Amy asked.

"Getting weapons. If you want to turn back you can, but I would personally prefer being armed to the teeth when the Unlidary send more robots to the school."

"Why don't we just call the Doctor?" Amber asked.

"You know the Doctor?!" Amy, Daney, and Daniella all asked in shocked unison.

"And how does she know?" Daniella added.

"She reads my stories," I answered. "If you had started reading them when I had asked, you would know too. But we can't call the Doctor. Last time we met, he had recently acquired the Cyberman head known as Handles. Do you know what that means? That means that right now he's at Trenzalore, fighting a war that will last three centuries. He won't be able to help us."

"But he's the Doctor!" Daney countered. "You could just contact a younger version of him, or even the Twelfth Doctor."

"I can't," I replied sadly. "The number the Doctor gave me seems to have a pretty linear connection to him. Besides, the Doctor didn't know me when we met. If I were to meet a younger version of him it could create a paradox. And there are… other issues with trying to contact future versions of the Doctor." _It wouldn't be _**my** _Doctor,_ I thought inwardly. "Either way, we can't rely on him for help. We are going to have to fix this ourselves." Unfortunately I had been driven to school by a robot, so my car was still at the house, but I could still steal one of the cars the robots had been using. Yes, that is illegal, but seeing as the government was currently being run by evil aliens from outer space and I was stealing the car from their evil robot servants, I decided I could make an exception.

I hopped in one of the cars, and just as I had expected, the robot drivers had left the keys in the ignition. In the "perfect world" they believed they had created, there would be no reason to worry about such things. Luckily for me the robots turned out to be so naïve. Before I got in a pair of jets flew by, and enhancing my sight with a bit of magic I could make out one of the pilots saluting to me before heading off to another section of the city. There were still plenty more robots in the city, but hopefully I had made enough of a difference that the Area 51 guys would be able to make it out of this fight mostly intact.

"Get in losers," I told my gang. "We're going to the armory."

. . . . .

"So where are we going?" Daniella asked as we passed through the gate of a gated community.

"My house," I answered, pulling up to it and parking directly in front of the walkway leading to the door. We got out and went into the house, Amber and Daniella looking around. "No time for a tour," I told them. "We need to get the weapons and get out of here before the tracker undoubtedly in that car leads them straight to us." We walked down to the stairs into my basement bedroom, where my cats Stripes and Stars meowed their annoyance at me. I then went to my wardrobe and removed several of the items from above it, placing them on the ground.

"I remember this stuff," Daney told me, touching the katana that I had set down. "You showed it to me and Amy the first time we came here."

"Yes I did," I agreed. "What I didn't tell you is that these items are enchanted."

"The 'made in China' sword is enchanted?" Daney asked incredulously.

"Well, they weren't always enchanted," I laughed. "I enchanted them."

"I thought you said that our world was magically dead," Amber said questioningly.

"Mostly," I replied, grabbing the last item. "It's not so much magically dead as magically dying. If it was completely magically dead there would be no magical realms for me to travel to. There is some magic left, but not enough for me to use my powers outside of the mystical realms. For the most part, it seems that ritual magic is the only kind that works in the mortal realm, and even that is iffy at best. Unfortunately I've never been very good at ritual magic, which is probably why I nearly erased myself from existence the first time I tried to use the rift spell, but I was able to enchant some of my items. Nothing that would work normally, unfortunately, but with a bit of magic…" I touched each of the objects with the glowing orb, giving each of them a faint blue luminescence. "They will work just fine."

Displayed on the floor was the factory-made katana, along with a far more genuine hand-crafted fifty-year old machete my parents had acquired in Guatemala. Also there was a dagger, a small sphere with a Chinese dragon on it, and a small box, which I quickly pocketed.

"What was that?" Daniella asked, seeing the movement.

"Not something you ever want to see used," I answered her.

"What about this?" Amber inquired, pulling out an old gnarled staff with a thickly knotted top and a broken-off bottom.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "My old staff!" I tapped it with the blue orb, the knots on the top becoming thicker and the broken bottom shifting into a claw-like tip. "I carved that myself, you know. Not as good as my somewhat newer one, which I also carved myself, but even broken it's still good in a fight." I pulled out my staff, a long length of white wood carved with Nordic runes, and tapped it with the giant robot's former power source, the runes in the staff glowing a bright blue. "That's all then. The swords and dagger are enchanted to cut through anything, from adamantium to spirits."

"Adamantium isn't real," Daney told me.

"Not in this universe maybe," I laughed. "My old staff is enchanted so that if thrown the tip will always hit the target. Also it increases agility, the tip can pierce any armor, and the knotted top can deliver crushing blows. All of the weapons have an enchantment that makes the wielder an expert in that weapon's particular fighting style, which is a really good thing, seeing as I doubt any of you have skill with a blade."

"What about that?" Amy asked, pointing at the dragon-sphere.

"That's a medicine ball," I answered. "I decided it would be fitting to give it a healing enchantment. Unfortunately they come in twos and I enchanted them together, so they aren't as powerful separate, and I lost the second one a few years ago. It can still heal, but not nearly as much as I would like."

"Why didn't you use any of this in the World War Magic?" Amber asked.

"You mean the time when the whole world was nearly consumed by the Darkness but none of you regular people can remember it?" I replied. "Back then I had so much magic I didn't need them. Right now we have to rely on what magic we can get from the alien robots' batteries, so we are going to have to conserve energy. Besides, none of you have magical powers. These toys of mine will make it so you can actually do something useful. So come on then, pick your weapons!"

Amy grabbed the katana while Daney snatched the machete. Daniella snagged the broken staff, while Amber took the dagger and medicine ball. With everyone else's weapons chosen, I picked up my staff, feeling the energies coursing through me.

"So what now?" Amy asked.

"Did you get that army I asked for Jack?" I asked Jack.

"Of course," he answered, twiddling his crooked staff.

"Then we are going to get our army," I stated, "and then we are taking the fight to the Unlidary. We are taking back our planet."


	9. Chapter 8: Area 51

Adventures of John: New World Order

Chapter 8: Area 51

"This is the army?" I asked incredulously as Jack introduced us to forces he had assembled.

"Well, you didn't exactly give me much time before you threw yourself back into the clutches of death," he countered. "Plus, it's not exactly like there were a lot of creatures to choose from. Even before the space aliens started capturing them, most creatures prefer to stay in the magical realms, far away from humans."

The group in question was a motley assortment of magical creatures of every variety. Representing the Seelie Fae there were a handful of pixies which glanced at their companions fearfully, as well as a pair of dryads that looked like they wanted to hide in their trees and never come out. For the Unseelie Fae there was a single stooped over old troll, which standing straight would have been well over seven feet tall, bunch hunched over as it was it barely passed six feet. By his side were a trio of Redcaps, nasty little critters with their hats still wet with fresh human blood. Off in the corner, standing in the shadow of an awning, was a pale man wearing dark sunglasses and several layers of mismatched clothing that completely covered his body except for his face, a dark umbrella in his hands. While he wasn't wearing the stereotypical attire, from the way he hid from the sun I could only guess he was a vampire. On opposite sides of the group, glaring at each other, were two pairs of Native Americans, a man and a woman each, the couple on the right wore ordinary clothing, but I could sense the aura of the trickster spirit Coyote around them, while the two on the left wore wolf skins, and I could sense a dark energy around them.

"Skin walkers," I muttered. "Skin walkers, Redcaps, a troll, and a vampire." I turned to Jack. "That's what you could find?"

"The Unlidary have already captured most of the magical creatures in the city," Jack informed me. "I was lucky to even find this bunch."

"Can we trust them?"

"They don't like the aliens any more than you do," he responded. "Beyond that, I've got no idea."

_Just great, _I thought to myself. _A bunch of monsters, a pair of Native American half-gods, and a handful of the gentler Fae. This is what I have to work with._ Then I realized something. "Jack," I inquired, "where is Pixie?" That little trouble maker had helped me more times than many modern Americans could count.

"I'm sorry John," Jack told me. "She was nowhere to be found. There was nowhere for her to go. I'm sorry John. They took her."

"Then we will get her back," I growled. "Those aliens will not lay a hand on her."

"Uh, John?" Daney asked. "All I see is a few weird looking Indians and one crazy guy."

I laughed as I realized that even with everything that was going on, they still couldn't see the Fae. I tapped my staff against the ground and sent a small burst of magic into their minds, allowing them to see the gathered Fae. "Oh!" came their collective gasp.

"This isn't going to be enough," I decided. "It looks like we are going to need to get some help."

"From who?" Amy asked. "It's not as if people are jumping for a chance to help us."

"Why, our military friends over at Area 51," I answered. "I saved the lives of a bunch of their pilots earlier. I'd say they owe me a favor. Besides, we're all on the same team, right?"

"Hopefully they see it that way."

. . . . .

I was able to open a portal with my staff directly to the open area between the various buildings above the facility, past the electrified fences with the "all intruders will be shot" signs and the snipers ready to take those shots. I stood there, leaning on my staff casually as a dozen guns were suddenly aimed and subsequently fired at me. I don't know exactly what I was expecting, probably something along the lines of me sauntering out of the portal and the soldiers would be so cowed by the sheer magnitude of my presence that they would be too scared to shoot. Unfortunately I'm not the Doctor, so instead they simply opened fire.

Luckily for me, my staff was still hot from making the portal, so I was able to quickly put up a disintegration field similar to the one that I had once used to protect Glinda from an assassin's crossbow bolt. I also managed to look cool doing it, still casually leaning on my staff as the soldier's bullets turned to dust which sprayed across my body. When their clips finally run out and they realized I was still standing, completely unharmed, they stared at me in shock and awe. "I know, I know," I chuckled. "I am quite a spectacle, aren't I? But we don't have time to spare, I've got a job to do. I would greatly appreciate it if you brought your commanding officer up here. If he can't come up, then I would greatly appreciate it if you brought me and my friends to him."

"Friends?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Of course!" I laughed. "It's not a party without a few friends." I gestured grandly as I stepped aside, tapping my staff on the ground, giving them all just enough magical energy to see the Fae in my party. They gasped in shock as the rocky-skinned troll stomped through the portal, followed by the grinning Redcaps and snarling Skin walkers. The rest of the group followed after, with Jack and my human friends in the back. "Would you take us to whoever is in charge here?" I asked again. "You can forget about trying to use those guns of yours," I told them. "They won't work any better on my companions then they did on me. Neither will the sniper rifles the men on the roofs are aiming at us, or the missile launchers that one group of men is preparing, or any of the fancy experimental weapons you are working on down below."

One of the soldiers, a well groomed, clean shaven sort, suddenly got a call on his cell phone, and after listening for a while he pocketed the phone and walked up to me. "I am Sergeant Calhoun," he told me. "The General would like me to take you to him."

"Oooo, the **General**," I responded, raising my eyebrows in feigned amazement. "Lead on then."

. . . . .

"Is this you?" the uniformed man who I assumed was the general asked immedietly as we came into sight, gesturing at a television screen. We gotten to this television-donned room by riding down an elevator thirty floors, farther down in the earth then I had ever been before. Well, the actual earth anyways. The dwarven mines go much deeper than anything we have. The particular screen he was pointing to was replaying the sky battle with the robots. At this moment it was displaying an image of me cutting through the robot swarm with a pair of oversized swords of pure flame.

"That is indeed me," I told him, conjuring a more reasonably sized flaming blade and flipping it into the air. "I have a bit of a **fiery** disposition when things get **heated**."

"Great," the general sighed. "Just what I need right now. Puns."

"Really?" I asked, feigning shock. "Of all the things in the world, what you need right now is puns? I've got plenty of those, but I just thought that with our current situation you would want-"

"Enough!" he interjected. "I don't have time for teenage chit-chat."

I gave an exaggerated gasp. "I am offended, sir! I do not chit-chat, nor am I a teenager! I am nearly forty years old, and a married man!"

He simply raised an eyebrow at that. "Sure you are. Now, if you will stop being a child, I would like to know what and who you are and what it is you intend on doing here."

"I am an ordinary human being," I answered. "Well, I'm actually pretty far from ordinary, and human is just a tiny bit of a stretch, though I am _technically_ human. So, while ordinary and human don't entirely apply, I am indeed a being. As for **who** I am, I am John the Adventurer, King of Arendelle, Hero of Infinite Universes, Champion of Spring, Terror of the Dark Realms, and a bunch of others titles neither of us have time for. And what I intend on doing here? Well that one is easy. I intend on saving the universe. Again."

"Again?"

"A very long story," I told him. "Let's just get down to business. Do you have some device that tracks energy signatures somewhere around here?"

"Actually, we do," replied a voice to my left. Turning towards it, I found a crazy-haired man with dark skin, eyes, and hair in a white lab coat. "Down in lab 26-B one of my scientists has developed the prototype of a machine that can be modified to track energy signatures of any variety."

"And you are?" I inquired.

"That is classified," he told me. "And seeing as it will have no effect on your ability to do what you claim to be able to do, I see no reason to provide you with that information."

"I like you!" I laughed. "Lead on then." He led me to the elevator, insisting that the others remained behind, and a few stories up he led me to a lab with a single large white machine and a somewhat overweight man with brown curly hair and freckles staring at various computer screens.

"What's going on?" the man asked as we opened the door.

"That's need to know," the guy who I am assuming was the head scientist told him. "And you do not need to know. Simply do everything this man tells you to." With that he walked off to the corner of the room and stood there expectantly.

"So how do you work this thing?" I asked. "How do you pick what energy signature it tracks?"

"It's simple really," he told me nervously. "You just input the energy's wavelength and/or frequency into the computer, and my machine will track it."

"That's going to be difficult," I muttered, sitting down at the computer. "Unless…" I pulled out the glowing orb I had taken from the pile of the giant robot's scattered pieces.

"What is that?" the chubby scientist asked in awe.

"The reason everyone here is still alive," I answered. "And the Unlidary's greatest mistake." I held the orb before the computer and concentrated on the energy I felt coming from it. Suddenly numbers began to appear on the computer screen before me, while the other computer screens began to show various satellite images, the first of Las Vegas, the second of Nevada, the third of the United States, and the last of the entire world. All across the maps were millions of blue dots, as well as a massive collection of blue lines.

"How did you do that?" the chubby scientist asked in awe.

"Magic, my friend," I answered. "Magic." Scanning the maps and zooming in on various locations, I learned what I needed to do. "Extranatural energy pathways," I muttered, remembering the words of the alien squad leader that had invaded my home in search of magical creatures. "Of course! Ley lines. He meant ley lines!"

"Ley lines?"

"Yes ley lines!" I shouted at the chubby scientist. "Ley lines! That is it! I know exactly how to defeat the Unlidary!"


	10. Chapter 9: The Master Plan

Adventures of John: New World Order

Chapter 9: The Master Plan

When I returned to the main area, which was apparently the headquarters for the resistance against the alien invaders, I told my group that I had a plan, but that it would require us all to be well rested, so we all needed to get some sleep. Before I went to sleep myself, I had a talk with the general, who like the head scientist refused to give me his name. He told me about the resistance, which I suggested be renamed to something more interesting such as the Defenders of Earth or the Alien Fighters or the Global Freedom Army. The general didn't seem interested in any of these names. As I turned out, Area 51 was in limited contact with six separate aircraft carriers across the world, one of which was a super carrier, while two of the others were British. The general, though he didn't like admitting it, did not know the identity of the mystery hacker, which meant that he had to hack into the Area's mainframe to know about the coming strike. Props to him for staying secret from and hacking into the systems of not only the aliens, but Area 51 as well. If anyone reading this is secretly the world's greatest hacker, props to you for doing something that you have no memory of.

I also inquired about another thing that had been troubling me. "A friend of mine," I began, "one of my teachers, actually. He left to his cabin in the mountains to escape the aliens. Do you know if he made it?"

"Doesn't sound familiar," he replied. "But the aliens took control rather quickly. If he didn't arrive before nightfall, then he didn't arrive at all."

"Thank you," I told him. "Hopefully, if my plan works, it won't matter.

After getting as much information as I could from the general and the head scientist, I finally decided to sleep. My dreams were tumultuous, filled with pain, death, and destruction. They didn't have the feeling of visions, but they were still troubling. For a while now I haven't had much time for ordinary dreams, as I usually travel to Arendelle when my body is asleep. But that night, with the doors to Arendelle shut, my mind was wide open to be preyed on by all of my fears and worries.

. . . . .

When I finally woke up, I immediately began the preparations for my plan. "You've got to be mad!" the general told me. "This is madness!"

"I'm an inter-dimensional traveler with magical powers," I informed him. "I've saved the universe three times now, and that is not counting the time I saved the entirety of the multiverse, or all the times I have simply saved this world or some other world. I have traveled through time with an eleven hundred year old alien who thinks bowties are cool and I am also an honorary member of the Justice League and the Avengers. I passed 'mad' a long time ago. Now, this is what you are going to do.

"The logistics of what you are insinuating are insurmountable," the head scientist told me later on. "All of the materials that would have to be moved, all of the changes to be made… The calculations alone would take years!"

"The Unlidary have already done most of the work for us," I replied. "Most of what is left will be accomplished by the magic itself. All you guys have to do is get it ready for me."

"Is this even possible?" one of the lesser scientists piped up. "Turning back time? Sending them back to another universe?"

I clapped him on the shoulder jauntily, using a bit of magic to give my grip extra firmness. "Mister Scientist, I once watched as an immortal Faerie Queen as old as the universe who lives inside the core of the sun turned back time, making it so that a devastating war against all the dark forces of magic and an eternal evil known only as the Darkness couldn't completely devastate the entirety of the known universe. I was also for a while in possession of a powerful spell that could be used to tear down the barriers between universes and allow free travel between them. So Mister Scientist, is it possible? No. No it is not. But we are going to do it anyway."

"That's Doctor Wakouski," he tried to correct me.

"Back to work, Mister Scientist!" I shouted as I walked off to another area of the room.

. . . . .

"The first thing we have to do is free the creatures the Unlidary have trapped," I told Jack as my little magical army prepared for battle. "We take away their power source, we take away their ability to fight back. Hopefully once we free them the magical creatures will be able to join the fight, but we have no idea what the draining of their power does to them, so be prepared for the worst. Now, there is only one location that they would keep such a valuable resource, and that is not anywhere on this planet. The only place they would keep them is up there in their giant metal tennis ball."

"How do we get there?" Jack asked. "It's in space! Even **I **can't go there. And with how limited your powers are, I don't think you can either."

"I am well aware of that," I assented. "But they made a big mistake when they decided to use magic for a power source. For one thing, they armed their biggest threat, me. For the second thing, they've given us our way in. They aren't just getting magic from the magical creatures. They have also begun draining Earth's ley lines. They've been stealing our world's very life essence. They have placed extraction machines over the greatest convergence points across the globe, creating a network of magic-stealing devices. We can use the smaller convergence at my home to create a portal to the largest of the convergences, and alter the device there to not only transport us onto the ship, but bring down the rest of the network as well."

"What about the whole 'turning back time' thing?" Jack questioned.

"That's a special surprise," I answered. "Hopefully, if the sciency types do their job right, that won't be a problem."

. . . . .

We were just about ready to leave when an explosion suddenly rocked the compound. "What was that?" I shouted.

"Give me visual!" the general commanded. "What's going on up there?"

"We're being attacked!" one of the men at the coms station replied. "The aliens! They're here!"

Another explosion caused a tremor to run through the complex, a crack opening in one of the walls. "You need to get out of here!" the general told me. "Get your team and the scientists to the transportation point. This plan has to work." He grabbed me then, pulling me close. "Save us," he whispered. "Turn back the clock. Make it so this never happened. Save our world." With that he let go, shouting orders to send soldiers to face the alien attackers.

I ran to the room where everyone was gathered, opening the portal to my house. Looking behind me I saw the silhouettes of alien soldiers storming into the far area of our floor. Once I portal was open I jumped through it, not expecting what I would find on the other side.

. . . . .

As soon as I passed through the portal, which had opened onto the street in front of my house, I saw a dozen different Unlidary soldiers pointing large, dangerous looking guns at me. I summoned up a burst of energy while I was still in the air, slamming my staff into the ground as I landed. A massive shockwave rippled out, sending them all flying off their feet. I sent a blast of energy at one of them, smashing him against the wall, and then fried another one with a stream of flame. I heard the sound of one of their weapons powering up and I turned, ready to attack, only to find the weapon pointed at my mother's head.

"I would suggest putting that weapon away," the one holding the gun told me. "Unless you want to see this female turn into a pile of ash, you will do everything I tell you." The door opened, revealing the rest of my family, even the littlest one, my sobbing five year old sister, tied up with weapons pointed at their heads. I immediately dropped my staff and raised my hands in the air.

"Don't hurt them," I pleaded. "Just don't hurt them."


	11. Chapter 10: Death in the Family

Adventures of John: New World Order

Chapter 10: Death in the Family

I was escorted inside the building while the others that came through the portal were apprehended, their weapons discarded. The Unlidary squad leader took me and my family to the living room, weapons pointed at all of our heads. "What are you?" the squad leader questioned. "How were you able to utilize such high levels of extanatural energy?"

"You mean magic?" I asked. "That's simple. I am John the Adventurer, the greatest hero of this universe, and one of the most powerful sorcerers in existence."

"What are you talking about?" my mother asked, half terrified, half confused.

"Mom," I told her, "I know this may be hard to believe, but we are having ray guns pointed at our heads by alien invaders, so your sphere of belief should have expanded by now. Mom, I have magic. Magic is not fake, nor is it the evil power of the Devil. That exists too, but it is completely different from magic. And no I'm not deluded," I added, cutting off her response. "Magic is very real. These losers are using it as a power source. There is a small army of magical creatures being detained outside. And those stories I write? They are all true."

"That is enough!" the squad leader declared. "There will be no more discussion. As soon as the shuttle arrives you will be taken and your extranatural energy siphoned."

"Sorry," I told him, "but I have no interest in letting that happen." The whole reason for the wall in my mind was because my magic was too much for my body to contain. I was basically a walking nuclear reactor, magically speaking. I couldn't let them get their hands on my magic.

"If you resist, you're familial unit will pay the price," the squad leader informed me. "You have no options."

That wasn't entirely true. My staff was in the hands of one of the guards, but I still possessed the power core of the giant robot. It was beginning to run a little low, but it still had more than enough juice to take out this lot. The problem was using it before one of them could hurt one of my family members. Unfortunately, I never got that chance. My headstrong little sister Annie, who despite not being able to remember our previous adventure, decided to try to play the hero. She grabbed the gun of the alien holding her, snatching it away in his shock at this action. She shot the alien holding her and then turned the gun to shoot another, only to be shot and disintegrated herself.

"No!" I shouted, tears running down my eyes. "No!" I clenched my fists, and all of the Unlidary soldiers turned their weapons towards me. Before any of them could fire, their guns were suddenly crushed by an invisible force. They were then lifted up into the air. My eyes began to glow with golden light, and they screamed in pain. Their eyes popped, then their chests caved in, and they were crushed to a tiny ball of flesh and blood and bone. I suddenly felt woozy and collapsed, the balls of alien flesh falling to the ground.

"I really need to stop doing that," I muttered, dragging myself back up off the ground.

"What did you do?!" my mother asked in shock, horrified.

"What I had to do," I answered through gritted teeth. "They weren't human. They were inhuman monstrosities, and they killed Annie."

"You killed them!" she screamed at me.

"They aren't human!" I shouted back before she could say any more. "They don't have souls! I can sense when someone has a soul, and **they do not**! Get this through your thick head! You know nothing about how the world really works! You have been wrong this whole time! Every time you told me that magic wasn't real, every time you thought to make me stop believing, **you were wrong**!"

"You do not talk to your mother like-" I flicked my wrist and her voice cut off as she froze where she stood.

"No," I told her. "I do not have time for this. You have never been able to see reason. No matter what the subject, once you have decided something you will let no amount of evidence or common sense change your mind. I do not have time for your stubbornness. I am going to go and make sure none of this ever happened. I **will** bring Annie back. You take care of the others. Soon enough none of this will have ever taken place." With that I turned, but before I could go I found a hand on my shoulder.

"You're mother has always been stubborn," my dad told me, turning me around. "And if it weren't for what I just saw, I wouldn't believe any of it either. But, do you really think you can change the past?"

I chuckled sadly. "I know I can," I answered. "This isn't the first time we've been in this situation. You just can't remember." I turned back around, only to see the door open before me.

It was one of the alien soldiers. "Sir, what is-" He froze as soon as he saw me. I called my staff to my hand and blasted him with magical energy, bursting out of the house into the street.

"Hey, you stupid aliens!" I shouted, drawing everyone's attention. "Take a look at this!" A burst of light exploded from my staff as I squeezed my eyes shut. The light blinded everyone who looked, and as the light faded I opened my eyes, incinerating those few Unlidary that hadn't been watching the light, blasting them with a beam of pure heat. "Come on then!" I shouted. "Get your weapons folks! Show these aliens that **real** magic is unstoppable!" My magical allies struck out at the alien soldiers as both groups regained their vision. The battle quickly became a blur, but I saw glimpses of various bloody scenes.

For one moment I glimpsed the old troll holding an Unlidary soldier in both hands, bashing their faces into the street. Another moment I spotted the rag-covered vampire ripping out the throat of one of the aliens, stabbing another with his umbrella, which had suddenly sprouted a blade. For a second I watched as a Redcap gleefully dipped his hat in a puddle of blue alien blood. Would that make him a Bluecap, or did the mix of the two types of blood make him a Purplecap? I also heard the shrill screams as several of the Unlidary faced the jaws of the Skin walkers in their monstrous wolf forms.

The scary evil monsters weren't the only ones doing the fighting. The squad of pixies also spun around, creating illusions, leading the alien soldiers to fire upon each other. The dryads strengthened the little vegetation there was, sending out roots to entangle their foes, strangling them. The two children of Coyote ran around in their coyote forms, nipping at the heels of the Unlidary soldiers and tag-teaming them until the aliens fell down and got their faces eaten by the children of the Native American trickster spirit. My friends were fighting too, wielding the weapons I had given them like professionals. Then again that wasn't surprising, as that was a part of the weapons' enchantment, but it was still pretty awesome to see my usually ordinary friends kick alien butt like that.

Just when we thought the battle was won, dust began to fly up around us, and looking up we saw an alien ship coming towards us, guns ready. They immediately alighted on me, blasting at me with blue energy, which I caught on my staff before sending it back at them. The ship's armor was strong, and all my returned attack managed to do was break the glass protecting the pilot while draining me of energy. The ship was about to let loose another blast when a shot rang out and the ship suddenly listed to the side, the pilot unmoving in his seat. Turning toward the direction the shot had come from, I saw my Robotics teacher on a nearby balcony with a sniper rifle, and I could swear he smiled and saluted me before vanishing inside the building. The ship crashed into the street, leaving my army and I alone amid piles of alien corpses.

We were not without our own loses. Two of the Redcaps had perished, as had one of the Coyote children. The male, now in human form, wept over the corpse of his sister while the remaining Redcap just looked down at his dead brothers and gave a non-committal shrug. One of the pixies was also injured, one of her wings blasted off, rendering her unable to fly. The dryads and other pixies were unable to heal it, and drained as I was, neither could I. We ended up leaving her behind with one of her sisters to care for her.

"We have to go," I told them. "Follow me to the basement. It's time we set this plan into motion." My bruised and bloodied army marched into my house, passing the shocked faces of my family. When I reached the basement I drew the last of the energy from the power core and reached into the earth, drawing energy from the convergence of ley lines beneath me. I felt a massive amount of power surge through me, so much that I could barely control it. Shaking with the effort I directed the energy into warping space, forming a portal to the other side of the world. With the deed finally done I slumped to the ground, all of my energy gone.

"What do you think you are doing?" I questioned as the head scientist, followed by his two chosen cronies, began to head towards the portal. Somehow they had managed to steer clear of the fighting entirely, watching as others fought and died. "You really think the most power of the convergences won't be guarded?" I asked them. "The fighters go first. That way you idiot scientists can survive long enough to do your part of the job." The backed down, and my army gathered their strength before charging through the portal. I could just barely make them out on the other side, heading toward the mysterious ancient structure known by most as Stonehenge. When it was at last my turn to go through I paused for a moment, staring into the portal. "I will bring you back Annie," I whispered. "I will make this all right."


	12. Chapter 11: The Anti-Alien Offensive

Adventures of John: New World Order

Chapter 11: The Anti-Alien Offensive

The alien soldiers protecting the stone circle were caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the portal, and the army that poured out of it. While bloody and weary, we were also very angry, and the Unlidary soldiers never stood a chance. In the center of Stonehenge the aliens had placed a massive, strange-looking device. I could feel it drawing energy out of the earth, and everyone could see the massive stream of blue energy pouring out of it up to the sky, and then to the massive sphere of the Unlidary ship.

"How long will this take?" I asked the head scientist as he began work on the machine.

"We are working on alien technology powered by magic," he responded. "You cannot expect expedient results. No one has ever done anything like this."

"The Technomancer did it just fine," I muttered, remembering how he had been able to take control of the Cybermen. Then I saw who the head scientist had brought with him, and I gave an exasperated sigh. "Really?" I asked. "Mister Scientist and the chubby one?" The scientists helping out were the guy who had invented the machine that I used to track magic, the cubby one, and the guy who had doubted me during the planning session, who I referred to as Mister Scientist.

"It is not your job to question my choice of assistants," the head scientist told me. "You do your job and I'll do mine." I was really liking this guy. No nonsense. Also, despite the fact that I could end his life at any moment, he wasn't afraid of me. You've got to respect that. So while he and his assistants went to work on the machine, the rest of us made a makeshift camp around Stonehenge, creating a protective ring around the scientists. The dryads and the pixies worked together, growing a wall of thorns around the structure. The troll patrolled along the edge of the wall while the Skin walkers put on a pair of eagle skins and transformed into monstrous eagles, watching from the skies. The scientists continued to work, and eventually the sun went down, and we settled down to sleep, with the vampire, who was finally able to shed some of those layers of clothing, keeping watch.

. . . . .

I was woken up suddenly as there was a loud clang followed by a small explosion. "We've got it!" one of the scientists shouted. "We did it!" I ran up and saw that the massive machine was no longer pouring energy up into space and that a platform had been constructed on its top. Unfortunately, the machine didn't look like it would be holding the energy back for long. The energy was still building, and soon it was going to blow.

"Get up, everyone!" I shouted. "We're heading out!" We woke everyone up, and one by one we stepped onto the platform. The only ones staying back were the scientists, with the dryads to keep them safe. The dryads wouldn't have been able to do anything up in the ship anyway. It's not like there were any plants up there. When everyone was on the platform I nodded at the scientists.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Mister Scientist asked. "I've gone over the statistics, and according to my calculations you will be crushed by the force of the blast."

I laughed at this. "This is magic we are working with," I told him. "It doesn't follow your usual rules. Trust me. I'm the expert on this stuff. I've got this." The scientist stepped back, flipping a few switches on a panel. There was a burst of energy, and suddenly we shot into the air. I concentrated, focusing the energy pouring around us. We shot into space in a bubble of energy, my entire form shaking as I struggled to keep us from being annihilated. Suddenly it was over and we fell out into a massive metallic chamber. Looking around, I realized my plan had succeeded. The magical energy had launched us into the ship's power conversion room. Or at least I assumed that was the room's purpose.

As I looked around, I realized that the room was filled with Unlidary, staring at us in shock. None of them wore armor or wielded weapons, and I could see the fear in their white pupil less eyes. These were not the soldiers we had faced before. Based on their appearance, these were workers, engineers, keeping the ship's systems running. I grabbed one of them by the collar, lifting him up into the air. Oddly enough, unlike their military fellows, these Unlidary were actually rather short, being only five feet tall, and rather stocky as well.

"Where are the magical creatures?" I demanded, conjuring a flame and bringing it near his face. The poor alien I was interrogating shook his head wildly in terror. Of course, the engineers wouldn't need to know English. Only the ones who were meant to actually interact with those that speak English would need to learn the language, or have some kind of translator, or something else. Bracing myself, I delved into the creature's mind, pushing past all the fear and personal memories until I found what I was looking for.

"I got it," I gasped, clutching my head in pain. "Come on. One of these guys must have set off the alarm by now. We don't have long before we've got the entire ship after us." I immediately took off, the others following.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked as he flew after me.

"I'm fine," I told him. "Let's just get this done."

"Are you sure?" he asked, a worried look on his face. "You shouldn't distance yourself from this. Losing someone you love is-"

"Enough!" I shouted, cutting him off. "I do not need to 'talk about this.' I need to fix it! I will not grieve because I **will** bring her back." With that I turned away, running off.

We ran along the twisting metal passageways, nearing the containment room, only to find two giant robots and a squad of Unlidary soldiers barring our way. "Move out of the way," I told them. "You cannot win."

"You are foolish, human," one of the aliens shot back. "You are doomed!"

"We'll see about that," I chuckled, gathering my energy. "You haven't seen my best." Unfortunately, I didn't feel like I could give my best. Even with the energy I kept stealing, all of this magic was wearing me thin. I didn't know if I could keep this up. Honestly, I wasn't sure if I would be able to keep standing much longer. But I gathered my strength and raised my staff, ready to fight nonetheless.

"I got this one buddy," Jack told me.

"No," Daniella corrected. "We've got this one." She brandished the pointed staff while Amy unsheathed the katana, Daney flipped around the machete, and Amber took out the dagger.

I chuckled, seeing their determination. "All right then," I told them, waving them off. "Show me what you've got."

They ran at the Unlidary soldiers, Jack flying straight toward one of the giant robots. The soldiers opened fire, but inexplicitly failed to hit my friends as they dodged Matrix-style, the blasts of azure energy skimming past them. Swinging downward, Daniella used the knotted end of the staff and crushed the helmet of one of the soldiers, following it up by stabbing the soldier behind her about to put his lethal hands on her shoulder. Daney cut off a soldier's head, stabbing another and finally slashing open the chest of a third. "This is so cool!" she exclaimed. Amy swept one of the soldier's legs from under him, impaling him with her blade as he fell, turning and slicing a second alien in half. Amber had the most unique fighting technique, using the magic of the medicine ball to induce a sort of peaceful bliss on the soldiers before slitting their throats.

While my human friends kicked serious alien butt, Jack wasn't mucking around either. He flew around the two giant machines, dodging all of their attacks and freezing their limbs, causing them to crash into each other and the nearby walls. Finally, after several minutes of dashing around, Jack stopped directly in-between the two robots, mocking them and making rude gestures at them. They turned their guns towards him and fired, only to find him no longer there, and ended up blowing each other to scrap metal. "That was fun," Jack chuckled as he landed near me. "Ladies first."

"Says the guy with gender bent fan art," I laughed, striding forward to the sealed doors. Nearly all of the alien soldiers were dead, but one of them remained alive, bleeding out onto the floor. I couldn't be sure, but I was fairly certain it was the one that had called me a fool. "So I guess I wasn't the one to kill you after all," I told him. "But you've got to admit, my friends can be pretty deadly when they need to be too." I pointed my staff at the door, calling the power core of one of the demolished robots to my hand. "This one is going to be a doozy," I muttered. I jabbed my staff into the doors, releasing a massive blast of concussive force, blasting them into the room and crushing any Unlidary that had been behind them. I strode into the room and saw thousands of magical creatures from the beautiful to the horrifying imprisoned in massive enclosures, magical energy streaming out of them.

"I am John the Adventurer!" I proclaimed. "And I am here to set you free! These invaders think they can take our world? Show them the error of their ways!" I slammed my staff into the ground, shattering the enclosures and releasing the power of every magical being on earth upon the Unlidary. Before I could see the result though, I suddenly felt a pull, and I was no longer in the containment room. Instead I was in what I guessed was the ship's command center, with uniformed Unlidary typing away at fancy-looking computers, an imposing figure standing above me.

"Hello there John," Admiral Avan said. He snapped his fingers and a pair of soldiers snatched both the power core and my staff before putting me in restraints that drained all my energy from me. "We have a lot to talk about, now don't we?"


	13. Chapter 12: The Admiral

Adventures of John: New World Order

Chapter 12: The Admiral

I struggled against my bonds, trying to conjure enough energy to break free, but every time I called up my energy I felt it drained away, as if by a bottomless black hole. Despite this, I kept trying, summoning as much energy as I could. Suddenly my head snapped back as Admiral Aban slapped me backhanded across the face, sending me sprawling against the ground.

"Your struggles are pointless," the Admiral admonished. "Do you really think we wouldn't be prepared to detain a being with your abilities? We know how to deal with extranatural energy in all of its forms. We would never use a power that we do not understand."

"Oh, but you don't," I chuckled, spitting out a glob of blood as I forced myself to my feet. "You know nothing about magic. You think of it as only a power source for your war machine. Magic is life energy. Magic is impossibility. When one knows the true power of magic, anything can be done."

"Then do the impossible," Aban mocked. "Break out of our bonds. Use your 'power of impossibility' and bring me to my knees." I tried, but I did nothing other than exhaust myself. "Why do you resist us?" the Admiral asked, pacing in front of me. "We only seek to bring Order to your world. Order is necessary for a fulfilling and happy life. Why do you resist us as we try to help you?"

"Help us?!" I asked, shock and anger raging throughout my mind. "You killed my sister, you psychopath!"

"That was unfortunate, I admit," he replied in an almost contrite voice. "But you forced our soldier's hands on that point. You started fighting long before your sibling's demise. We've interrogated many of the extranaturals we captured, and from your reputation as 'the Adventurer,' we would have thought you would join us in our pursuit of Order."

"Join you?" I laughed. "You are taking away our freedom! Everything we are! You want to turn us into mindless drones like those robots of yours. That isn't order, that is tyranny!"

"Tyranny is simply a more negative synonym for Order," the Admiral countered. "Freedom is Chaos, and Chaos must be defeated at all costs. You know this to be true."

"No I don't," I countered. "Free will is what makes humanity special. Free will is the greatest of God's gifts."

"I wouldn't have thought **you** would believe in that primitive sky deity," Aban mocked. "I thought that you would be more advanced than that."

"Faith is a power as great as any magic," I told him. "It can provide strength beyond what one would think is possible."

"I will believe in the power of your faith when I see it," he responded, obviously not understanding the whole concept of faith. "I can tell that your mind is set on this matter. It is truly unfortunate. We could have done great things together." He turned away, flicking a few switches on some kind of command console. "The halls are now filling with a deadly airborne toxin," he informed me. "Your friends will not last much longer." He strode off, watching a set of screens that showed images of green mist beginning to fill the ship, the central screen showing the image of my friends beginning to choke on the mist.

Suddenly there was an explosion that rocked the moon-sized ship. "What was that?" Aban shouted. "Get me a visual!" Several of the soldiers ran out, leaving just one soldier in the room with me and the Admiral. Seeing my chance, I leapt onto the back of the distracted soldier, using my restraints as a noose, strangling him. The Admiral turned and shot a blast of energy at me, but I blocked it with the restraints, which absorbed the energy just as it had my own. He shot again and I blocked it again, but this time the blast was so strong it knocked the restraints off my hands. I reached for the robot power core only for Aban to blast it away before I could get more than a sliver of energy from it.

Using that sliver of energy I surrounded myself in a field of energy, protecting myself from the touch of his powered gloves as I charged him. He slugged me across the jaw, sending me flying across the room and hitting the far wall. I struggled to stand up, but he was already over me, holding a second pair of restraints. But instead of putting them on my wrists he pulled them across my throat like I had with the soldier, putting me in a stranglehold. Luckily I was able to put my hands in-between my throat and the cord, but the Admiral was incredibly strong, and soon my hands were pressed tightly against my neck, my breath cut off. I struggled against the force of his grip, but it was no use. My magic was gone and the strength of my feeble mortal body was not nearly enough.

"Well John," the Admiral whispered. "It looks like this is the end for you. I've heard from some philosophers that life is a game. I prefer to think of life as work. I believe death is more akin to a game. Are you ready to play?"

"Dear Heavenly Father," I whispered, barely able to do even that. In all my adventures I had never been in this situation. No matter how hopeless the situation, I had always had power, I had always had allies. At this moment I had none of those. There was just me, and in that moment I knew I couldn't do it on my own. "Please give me strength. Please don't let this be the end. Please help me fix this."

Suddenly my vision cleared and I felt a strength in my limbs I had never felt before. I pushed and the cord was forced away from my neck. I grabbed the cord forcefully and pulled, yanking it from Aban's hands.

"Impossible!" he shouted, backing away. "Your magic is gone!"

"You are right," I answered, walking towards him. "You wanted to see the power of faith. Here it is. Do you know what I'm going to do now? I'm going to go to the engine room and use my magic to send us all back in time, sending you back into your own universe to stay."

"No!" he protested. "You can't! Chaos consumed our universe! We cannot return there!"

"Too bad," I replied. "You lost any sympathy you might have had when you tried to take over my world."

"You don't have that kind of power," he told me. "Turning back time would take a massive amount of power, and with the extranatural energy pathway network down and your extranatural friends freed this ship doesn't have enough power either."

"Who said the network would be down permanently?" I asked. Suddenly all the lights grew bright as power surged into the ship. "Right on time," I stated, picking up the power core and vanishing.

. . . . .

Down on earth the scientists had just brought the ley line network back online, beginning the last phase of the plan. With energy surging through the ship, the engine was powered up and ready to create the wormhole. I teleported to the engine room, readying myself. What I was going to do was impossible. I was going to bend time and space, reversing the damage done by the invaders and trapping them within their own universe.

"Don't do this!" Aban's voice called over the speakers. "I will activate the ship's self-destruct sequence!"

"All the more reason to do this quickly," I shouted back. Just as I was about to begin, my friends charged into the engine room, weapons brandished, expecting a fight. "Get back!" I told them. "Only one person can be in the epicenter of the reaction!"

"Then let me be the one," Jack said, flying up to me.

"No," I told him. "There is a good chance that whoever is at the epicenter while be ripped apart at a quantum level and erased from existence. The children of the world need you, Jack."

"The entire universe needs you," he countered. "For goodness sake, the entire **multiverse** needs you. Let me do this."

"Sorry Jack," I told him. "But if the person doesn't get erased from existence, they would be the only one who remembered anything. And I really want to remember this." I kicked him away forcefully, creating a magical wall around me and the massive engine unit. Grabbing the engine with both hands, I began the spell, massive amounts of magical energy surging through me. Forcing my will on the universe, time and space began to warp, a massive wormhole opening up. Power surged through the massive structure of the ship as it was dragged towards the wormhole. All humans and magical creatures on the ship were conversely pulled away from the wormhole, forcefully drawn back to the earth, all except for me. Energy coursed through and around me, filling every atom and particle of my being. The ship was dragged through the wormhole and time reversed, and everything went black.


	14. Epilogue

Adventures of John: New World Order

Epilogue

I woke up in my bed, groggily looking around. Realizing where I was, I immediately grabbed my phone and checked the date. It was Monday, April 28, 2014. The entire week had never happened. Of course, it wasn't an **entire** week, but when you are a high school student, the week consists of Monday through Friday. Saturday and Sunday are just the time that you hide and pretend that the week and school don't exist, and never did exist. Getting out of bed, I groaned at the idea of having to repeat an entire day of school.

"School is still better than an alien invasion," I reminded myself. "Oh wait, no it's not." I laughed at that, walking up the stairs. Then I remembered Annie and ran upstairs, finding her sleeping soundly in her bed. I smiled and walked back downstairs to breakfast. _Everything is back to where it is supposed to be_, I thought to myself. _Everything is right._

. . . . .

That day I wrote the first chapter of my next story, telling the tale of this adventure. No one remembered the chaotic events of the past week. My third period teacher was in class as usual, Amy was absent as before, and everything was the same, except that no second moon appeared during lunch, or any other time. A few days later I met with Jack and Pixie, neither of them having remembered what happened in the missing previous week. It was a bit disappointing actually. The last time something like this happened I at least had a few others who remembered. As it was, I had to tell Jack, Pixie, and later Elsa and her family in Arendelle all about the adventure.

In the nearly two weeks since then things have been calm. School went on its boring way and life continued. On earth I lived through a week of dull school-related things with bits of entertainment between. Back in Arendelle things have been rather peaceful. The hunt for the escaped Hans continues, still with no results. While things have been good, I have had a lot to think about. Most prominent of these being my vision.

My vision of the future included flashes of numerous images, too many to keep track of. However, two of them had been the Unlidary flag across the world and the second moon in the sky. Admiral Aban had also repeated the same words the Trickster had used, asking, "Are you ready to play?" If those parts of the vision had come to pass, what else in the vision would? The man in the military uniform pointing a gun at my head? The horrific monsters? The burning wreckages of skyscrapers? Of all the images, the most worrying was the image of a heavily pregnant Elsa strapped to an altar, heavily pregnant and screaming in pain. Whatever happens, I need to make sure **that** image doesn't become reality.

Looking back, I saw the similarities between the Trickster's rambling and Admiral Aban's rambling. The Trickster had talked about how everything would fall to the power of Chaos, while the Admiral had spoken about bringing absolute Order to the world and eliminate Chaos. There is something far worse coming, I can feel it in my bones. If these are really the two sides of this impending war, I don't know what I should do. If either of these sides were to triumph, it would be the end of the world as we know it.

And so I carry on, dreading what the future may bring. Whatever happens, I know that I will do anything to protect those I love, whether they be my family on earth, or my growing family in Arendelle. Even stripped of my powers, I will still find a way to protect them, and woe unto those that hurt any of them. And with that I say farewell, good readers. See you next time something goes horribly wrong.


	15. The Story is Not Over

The Story is Not Over…

…Not even close. If you enjoyed this story, why stop now? This is only one story in the _John the Adventurer_ series. Read all about my other adventures! Here are all of the stories in chronological order with the link to each of them. Enjoy!

**PART 1**

The Early Adventures

1. Journey to Neverland

s/9988513/1/Adventures-of-John-Journey-to-Neverland

2. Welcome to Wonderland

s/9992207/1/Adventures-of-John-Welcome-to-Wonderland

3. The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz

s/10021169/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Wonderful-Conspiracy-of-Oz

4. The Day I Met the Doctor

s/10003914/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Day-I-Met-the-Doctor

The Frozen Trilogy

5. The Adventurer and the Snow Queen

s/9967570/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Adventurer-and-the-Snow-Queen

6. The Search for Arendelle

s/10026159/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Search-for-Arendelle

7. The Return to Arendelle

s/10036949/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Return-to-Arendelle

Conclusion

8. World War Magic

s/10051986/1/Adventures-of-John-World-War-Magic

**PART 2**

Valentines Day

9. My Frozen Valentine

s/10108634/1/Adventures-of-John-My-Frozen-Valentine

Danger of the Rifts

10. Parallels

s/10121264/1/Adventures-of-John-Parallels

11. The Doctor, the Daleks, and the Dragon

s/10126576/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Doctor-the-Daleks-and-the-Dragon

12. Winchesters

s/10140894/1/Adventures-of-John-Winchesters

13. Heroes

s/10146442/1/Adventures-of-John-Heroes

The Void Trilogy

14. The Society

s/10166428/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Society

15. Into the Void

s/10198538/1/Adventures-of-John-Into-the-Void

16. Heart of the Void

s/10227395/1/Adventures-of-John-Heart-of-the-Void

Aftermath

17. A Frozen Child One Shot

s/10249064/1/Adventures-of-John-A-Frozen-Child-One-Shot

**PART 3**

A New Threat

18. Inner Demons

s/10263529/1/Adventures-of-John-Inner-Demons

19. The Masters of Chaos One Shot

s/10277127/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Masters-of-Chaos-One-Shot

20. New World Order

s/10288840/1/Adventures-of-John-New-World-Order

21. The Stolen Queen

s/10320119/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Stolen-Queen

22. Twist in Time

s/10349673/1/Adventures-of-John-Twist-in-Time

The War

23. And So Begins the War

s/10375969/1/Adventures-of-John-And-So-Begins-the-War

24. Gods of War

s/10436380/1/Adventures-of-John-Gods-of-War


End file.
